


The Ruba'iyat of Wade Wilson

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Series: Professor Subversive's Fandom Guide To Poetic Forms [6]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fourth Wall, Gen, Humor, Mercenaries, Poetry, ruba'iyat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our adventures in poetry continue with Wade's personal accounting of his work--in a traditional Persian form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ruba'iyat of Wade Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, back to actual poetry forms. This is about neither sharks, nor butts--instead, it's about Deadpool! Because who doesn't love Deadpool?
> 
> The rubai is a traditional Persian form, a quatrain rhymed a-a-b-a. They were originally used as a form for political dissidents to express themselves, which is awesome and appropriate. A ruba'iyat is a collect of rubai (the best known ruba'iyat being, of course, _The Ruba'iyat of Omar Khayyam_ , which is a wonderful long poem about having an awesome time).
> 
> Share and enjoy!

A bloody battle underneath the bough,  
A wad of cash, a shot of Jack, and Thou—  
(Or is it Thee? I'm never really sure.  
Ok, ok, it's thou. Don't have a cow.)

A mercenary with a mouth am I!  
I break the fourth wall, and sometimes I die.  
(I used to meet this skeleton chick there—  
The older ladies think I'm mighty fly.)

Through suffering and sorrow, I endure—  
The safety of the planet I ensure  
(Well, mostly. Well, I'd save the Olsen twins.  
I guess my motives never have been pure.)

So luckily I'm awesome—that's my claim  
To action-packed, katana-riffic fame  
And even though they screwed up in the film  
I'm still pumped—next I hear I get a game!

But speaking of the flick, can I just say  
That I'd be Ryan Reynolds any day.  
(Those eyes, that smile—oh, be still my heart!  
Keeping in mind I'm totally not gay.)

...y'know what nothing rhymes with? Chimichanga.  
I guess this verse could be about...um...manga?  
It's still my favorite word to say, but...shit.  
I think this stanza went a little wrong-a.

And Nicieza doesn't really scan.  
I guess I really didn't have a plan.  
I'd hoped to fit in all my writers here.  
Keep up the good work, people. I'm a fan!

Well. Poetry has never been my thing,  
Although when drunk I'm sometimes moved to sing,  
But girlie here likes poems, so I caved,  
And this is all the rhyming I can bring.

I guess that I can end this poem well  
By shilling for the services I sell!  
This is your captain speaking: Deadpool here!  
Have handbasket? I'll drive it straight to hell!

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my usual sign-off: if you liked it, please let me know!
> 
> Cross-posted to [my Tumblr](http://dangerouscommiesubversive.tumblr.com/).


End file.
